Kabal of the Skewering Feather
The Kabal of The Skewering Feather is lead by, and was founded by, Archon Luvt a member of the House Luvt, which is infamous for their hatred of each other. The Kabal is known for it's large amounts of Scourges and other Air-Borne Combatants. They specialize in Shock and Awe Tactics, Air-Borne Combat, and Fortuitous Tactics. Ways of The Kabal Livery The Kabalite Members of The Skewering Feather decorate their armor with feathers, bones, and various other avian like things in nature and will often use the very same helmets that Scourges make use of, allowing them better sight and aerial maneuverability. Sybarites often make use of Ghostplate Armor to give them a even greater advantage then others. Weaponry The Skewering Feather employs a number of both ranged and close quarter weaponry but hand-held weapons designed to eviscerate, lacerate and incise at close quarters are generally the prefered. Although varying widely in design and use, all employ a similar technology in their construction. They are built from very lightweight materials, with blades honed to a mon-molecular edge capable of cutting through even Ceramite armour plating when sufficient force is employed. Weapons incorporating powerful shock fields are also widely used. Entire Sections of The Kabal's Fortress are given over to the manufacture of substances that can kill in countless thousands of different ways, and many ways to use them. Many weapons employed by the Kabal exude, are impregnated with, or otherwise employ potent hypertoxins. The toxic spectrum is something that all Skewering Feather Kabalites appreciate with an artist's insight. Unique Technology Skewer Rifle The Skewer Rifle is a type of Splinter-Rifle that launches long splinters that can puncture the soft spots of power armor and drain away the power-supply leaving users of powered armor defenseless and helpless. Skewer Rifles suffer from a disability in, shooting, in close combat but can be used to stab in CQC, because of the type of ammunition the Skewer Rifle requires prepping after each shot. Skewer Rifles can also puncture into the weak points of Armored Vehicles and lower their power output and in some cases completely drain Armored Vehicles. The Skewer-Shot drains energy be changing the flow of power into the skewer-shot so that it can release it into the air uselessly. Long-Ranged Splinter Rifle The Long-Ranged Splinter Rifle, as the name implies, is a long ranged Splinter Rifle that has been modified to function similar to a "sniper rifle". The LR-Splinter Rifle has multiple additions, with one being the addition of magneto-impulse directional spines along the barrel, and a secondary power generator housed in the back of the cannon, to prevent stalling or improper functioning. These directional spines provide additional magnetic field stability, preventing the splinters from exiting the barrel traveling at an awkward angle or hitting the inside of the barrel and causing damage to the weapon. The LR-Splinter Rifle also has a longer barrel to increase range, and a more powerful power generator to launch the Splinter Fire farther and faster. Unlike other long-ranged weapons of the Prey, the LR-Splinter Rifle can fire quickly without recoil or loss of accuracy, making it a very deadly long-ranged weapon. The LR-Splinter Rifles are favored by Scourges for their ability to go to any vantage point. Experimental Darklight Shield Darklight Shields make use of the same technology as Darklight Weaponry but in "reverse". Darklight Shields are Vehicle-Based allowing a great variety of sizes. Darklight Shields make use of the same form of energy as Darklight Weaponry but instead use a special core into a Vehicle's Chassis, that projects a shield of Darklight when needed. Darklight Shields also come in smaller varieties such as projectors which can project a shield of Darklight which protects the Kabalite Members behind it. Vexantropes Vexantropes are devices that are planted within the ground then remotely activated to spring up and release their payload of deadly venomous gas. come in types, Terrortropes and Venomtropes. Venomtropes are filled with Splinters poisoned with deadly venom ranging from Perfect Vitriol to Heartfire. While Terrortropes are modified to make use of neural waves to induce the feeling of complete terror or agony. Wraith Launchers Wraith Launchers are Grenade Launchers that fire Grenades made of Wraithbone harvested and tormented from Eldar Craftworlds. These Wraith Grenades explode and shower their victims with shards of wraithbone that will grow at a incredible rate and cover them making them immobile, or if the victim is unlucky enough to get stabbed with one of these shards it will grow within them killing them. Organ-Buster The Organ Buster, appropriately named by a Imperial Guardsman by it's effect, is a sonic weapon comparable to the weapons used by the Slaaneshi Noise Marines. Unlike the crude and ineffective Sonic Weaponry used by the Noise Marines, the Organ-Buster is incredibly effective and easy to use. The Organ-Buster changes the pitch and notes of the Sonic-Waves it projects so fast that the victims organs will literally burst into tiny bits painfully and one at a time. The Organ-Buster is comparable in size to a Dark Lance and can be wielded by anyone who can afford such a device. Mon-Keigh Seeder The Mon-Keigh Seeder is a unique plague developed by the Haemonculi who serve the Kabal of the Skewering Feather. The Mon-Keigh Plague is known for infecting the first generation of Mon-Keigh and being effortlessly passed down through all future generations. The Mon-Keigh Seeder causes a massive boost in hormones which increases the sex drive of the population, which then causes overpopulation which will allow the Skewering Feather to effortlessly gather slaves. Style of Warfare The Kabal of The Skewering Feather prefers tactics of Shock and Awe, enjoying to dazzle their foes with bright-lights and glazing firepower. A good portion of the Kabal's forces are Air-borne Combatants, such as Scourges and Hellions, who will decimate those both in the air and on the ground. The most prominent feature of their style of warfare, is not their Air-borne or Shock and Awe tactics but their Fortuitous Tactics. Their style of warfare, and how they spin it, is completely "random" with the Kabalite Members not knowing what they will do each raid because of the fickle nature of their Archon. Although appearing completely random, with how they work and who they target, the tactics of the Kabal is in actually perfectly planned out. All Kabalite Warriors are trained in the skill of Air-Borne Combat. Although already deadly on the ground when Air-borne, even without a means to fly, a Kabalite Warrior is a far more deadlier warrior then he was on the ground. Some daring Kabalite Warriors are known, before they join the ranks of Scourges, to perform aerial acrobatics with the scourges without any means to survive a fall if they make a mistake. Base of Operations The Base of Operations for the Kabal of The Skewering Feather is a Satellite Realm of Commorragh with unknown, It goes by the name Kavlaivan. Beyond the runic wards that define the borders of Commorragh lie the tributary realm of the Skewering Feathers, an ancient vassal state of the Dark City dating back to the Fall. Kavlaivan is the hidden domains in which the Kabal enacts their vile rites and Machiavellian schemes. It's origins lie in the tumultuous times that preceded the Fall: as the Eldar empire's hedonistic cults of excess began to thrive, the private realms they maintained within the Webway flourished unseen until the largest of their number grew large enough to pose a threat to Commorragh itself. Over the course of its long history, the Dark City has absorbed all of the vassal domains that it has not destroyed outright, linking one massive sub-realm to another using ancient Webway portals and gates. Kavlaivan is known for it's odd fluxes of gravity which enable the agile Kabalite Warriors of the Skewering Feather to walk on walls and perform amazing feats of agility. It's this gravity the Warriors train in to increase their aerial combat skills. Kavlaivan consists of numerous ports which bring in entire planets' worths of slaves and goods. Those who pay large amounts can gain access to Commorragh through these ports, and it's not uncommon for many Kabals to pay tribute to the Skewering Feather to gain a chance to access the ports. Kabal Fleet The Kabal Fleet, known collectively as The Aviaryt, is a collection of fast and deadly raiders filled with advanced technology that puts others' equipment to shame. Hiding behind Shadowfields and Mimic engines, The Kabal Fleet is quite adept at sneaking up on unsuspecting victims and unleashing their sophisticated weaponry and deadly boarding parties before their targets are aware of their presence. The Aviary's exact numbers are unknown, but some Imperial Officers have speculated that it holds at least several hundred ships within it. Notable Ships ''Chance's Dagger ''- ''Chance's Dagger is a unusally large Dark Eldar Ship, similiar to a battleship class, that has a number of systems and weaponry. Chance's Dagger is equipped with a experimental Darklight Shield as defense orientated systems, and uses massive amounts of Darklight weaponry as offensive systems. The Captain of Chance's Dagger is none other then Archon Silinurl Luvt himself. Chance's Dagger has a extremely large Darklight Cannon as a primary weapon that can perform something similar to Exterimantus when at full power. ''Luvt's Talon '' ''- ''Luvt's Talon is one Tortue Class Cruiser that operates as a first-assault ship. Luvt's Talon is equipped with a Mimic Engine for safety purposes, and has a number of Leech Torpedoes as weaponry. Like most other Torture Class Cruisers, Luvt's Talon can easily be mistaken for other Eldar Ships. Luvt's Talon is captained by one of the Incubi Honour Guard members. ''The Black Sun ''- The Black Sun is another Tortue Class Cruiser that operates as a First-Assault ship with Luvt's Talon. The Black Sun has a shadowfield for the protection of itself, and uses only Darklight weaponry with a unknown number of Void Mine warheads. Unlike other Torture Class Cruisers, The Black Sun is hardly mistaken for other Eldar ships. The Black Sun is captained by Dracon Zalvia ''Blurred Scourges ''- The Blurred Scourges is a group of Raptor Fighter Attack Craft. The Blurred Scourges are able to outfight and outlast "lesser" races' fighters, allowing them to operate for extended periods of time before being forced to return for refueling and rearming. The Blurred Scourges' Commander is Dracon Vaiyao ''The Everchanging Tide ''- The Everchanging Tide is a "Grand Cruiser"-Class Ship. The Everchanging Tide does not carry any-sort of Weaponry or anything to defend it's self with. Instead it holds a large Docking Bay that has hundreds of Dark Eldar Attack Craft. For defense purposes it carries a mimic engine, a shadowfield, and also holds a Webway Nexus, which allows The Everchanging Tide to open a portal large enough for the Scourge's Flock to go through. ''The Void Stalker - The Void Stalker is a Torture Class Cruiser that operates as a "Ambush Assault Ship". The Void Stalker is equipped with a Shadowfield for safety purposes along with Leech Torpedos and Darklight Weaponry. The Void Stalker is usually the first ship in the fleet to make contact with the mortals of realspace because of it's role as a scouting ship. The Void Stalker is captained by a Incubi Honour Guard member. ''The Death of a Thousand Suns'' The Death of a Thousand Suns is a Tortue Class Cruiser that serves as a boarding ship that only uses Boarding Parties as a method of attack. The Death of a Thousand Suns makes use of Mimic Fields and Shadowfields for safety purposes. The Boarding Parties who work upon The Death of a Thousand Suns are far superior to those who have yet to work on it, mainly because of the amount of skill and experience needed to effectively compete with the crew members of this ship. The Captain of the boarding parties is the third member of the Incubi Honour Guard while the Captain of the ship is the fourth member. Unique Units Chimeras Chimeras are unique Mandrakes, who have sworn loyalty to the Kabal of The Skewering Feather, and have undergone the Surgery to become Scourges. Because of the surgery they are enabled the ability to attain true-flight but combined with their Mandrakian Nature, they still retain the ability to leap through shadows, and turn invisible, making them even more dangerous then other scourges or mandrakes. Chimeras are given black feathered wings, similar to a raven, and are given anisodactyl feet. Seraph Seraph Scourges, commonly known as just Seraphs, are Scourges of The Skewering Feather that have undergone a more advanced version of the Scourge-Surgery. These Scourges have had a extra pair of wings added onto their body which gives them the ability to easily maneuver in the air, and to go even faster than the average scourge. Another added part to their biology is a extra pair of arms, which gives them the ability to hold more weapons than other scourges. Most Serpahs carry a single mono-blade, a blaster pistol, and a long-ranged splinter rifle. Seraph's also make use of Torture Amps located inside their masks allowing them to replay the final moments of their dead prey. Seraphs function as scouts and assassins, as they are easily able to work alone but remain one hundred efficient. Cherub Cherubs are Scourges who have undergone a unique transformation done only to members of the Skewering Feather. The transformation is a mixture of the Scourge Surgery and the Grotesque Transformation. They've had gigantic wings attached to their torsos, they've been injected growth elixirs, macrosteroids, and muscle stimulants. Cherubs are commonly equipped solely with close quarter weapons and barely any armor as their hides are strong and durable. Their wings are very strong and can easily kill smaller beings by slapping them, which is required since Cherubs are very heavy. Avian Lords Avian Lords are The Skewering Feather's version of Beast-Masters. Avian Lords subjugate deadly beasts for use in war or in Lord Luvt's Averies for entertainment. They mainly make use of Razorwings, which are various genetically unrelated bird-like species with carnivorous appetites. Avian Lords are given exotic armor that separates them from Kabalite Members, which usually entails flashy colors and masks to give them a Bird-like appearance. Avian Lords usually fly on their own Red Rarvis, but on the occasion that they do not take flight on the backs of Red Rarivs, Avian Lords will charge the field of battle with other deadly creatures such as Jervaks that are deadly creatures closely related to Birds, and do share the trait of having feathers. Jervaks are cunning creatures with the speed to keep up with their respective Avian Lord, with the assistance of Shudderstep. Jevraks are usually out-fitted with light-weight armor, and their talons out-fitted to be sharp enough to cut through the weak points of Power Armor. The Jarvek body plan includes a relatively large skull, serrated teeth, narrow snout, and forward-facing eyes. Jarveks also have a moderately long S-curved neck, and their trunk is relatively short and deep. They have long arms that could be folded against the body, and relatively large hands with three long fingers ending in large claws. The Thrall of Suffering The Thrall of Suffering is a highly advanced piece of technology. It mixes organic flesh and machinery to create the perfect killing machine. The Thrall of Suffering is useless without the "Thrall", which is a wounded or disloyal Dark Eldar put into the machine while having his blood replaced with Liquid Agony causing every moment of their existence to be beyond what anyone can imagine. The Thralls of Suffering stand at fifteen feet or seventeen feet and have large amounts of armor located all around it's body to protect it's energy source, the Thrall inside it's core. The Thrall of Suffering has multiple limbs allowing it to hold multiple weapons. They have two lower limbs located at their rib-cage which each carry massive venom blades, while their right arm is a huge claw dripping with heartfire and their left arm has been replaced with a Destructor. They have on their shoulders two very long arms that can grab infantry and suck the life-force straight out of them. Thralls also have Darklight Shields, Torture Amps, and huge trophy racks along it's body. Thralls also have numerous spikes along their bodies that they can impale enemies on. Thralls are deployed only in dire situations. The Thralls of Suffering are highly prized Pain Engines that take months to fully build and prepare for combat, and the single act of losing one is a blow to the Kabal's Economy. Although expensive, Thralls can easily pay double their cost in a single raid. The Thralls of Suffering are generally kept in the Kabal's Flagship's, Chance's Dagger, cargo hold where they are put into stasis until needed. At the most the Kabal keeps around twenty Thralls of Suffering at a time, but have huge amounts of spare parts for them should they need to quickly replace one. Alliances and Enemies Alliances *Haemonculi Coven of The Crimson Talon- The Haemonculi Coven of the Crimson Talon is only with the Kabal of the Skewering Feather because of their fear of being slaughtered and killed. They were formally with the Kabal of The Flayed Flesh, but the Flayed Flesh was completely destroyed and absorbed by the Skewering Feather. The Haemonculi Coven is known for taking in Kroot from the Banished Kindred and turning them into Wracks just to give them back to the Kindred. The Crimson Talon is ruled by the Ancient Haemonculi Zekkial Yjan. Most Wracks and Grotesques coming from The Crimson Talon are Avian in Nature and usually have some sort of Feathered wings attached to them. The Crimson Talon is known for producing Avian Creatures and they specialize in creating Scourges for The Skewering Feather. *The Banished Kindred - The Banished Kindred is a Kroot Kindred that has forgone the rules and ways of Kroot Society and have instead become a band of pirates and marauders. The Master Shaper of the Kindred is considered "in the pocket" of Archon Silinurl and he will occasionally "toss them a bone" by either supplying them with Splinter-Ammunition or Wracks made from kroot. *The Brotherhood of the Dajakk - An elaborate scheme agreed upon by Israfel and the leader of the Kabal, The brotherhood of the Dajakk agreed to take on a tainted sample of the Dark Eldar's Glass plague, to weaponize and study. turning to their 'generous' allies as test subjects the brotherhood tested and eventually weaponized the plague with aid of the Steel Reavers. Then once weaponizing was complete they gave over the glass plague and all weapons blueprints to the Steel Reavers, save for a few samples they kept and instead gave to other sources to 'further test'. However surrendering the plague was a rues and when they were safely away from the backlash, and all traces of possibly knowledge of the outcome erased. They allowed the Dark eldar to do as he pleased, detonating the tainted stockpiles of glass plague, dooming entire worlds. Whatever the Dark Eldar's plan was for the Dajakk cared not...only the results of the data mattered. *Vassal Kabals - The numerous Vassal Kabals of the Skewering Feather are, Shattered Bones, Dying Flames, Despair of Isha, and the Malevolent Fog. These five Kabals have been defeated and subugated into serving Archon Luvt, with their Archons and Archoness being "persuaded" into serving the House of Luvt. Enemies Feel Free to Add your Own Faction! *The Maelstrom Dogs - As The Maelstrom Dogs and Luvt were already sworn enemies, when Luvt founded a Kabal the Mistro was livid and has done nothing but try to sabotage the Kabal in any way he can. The Maelstrom Dogs are not even considered a threat among the Kabal and are freely raided for slaves. *Estomik Dynasty - Occasionally used as a tool by Luvt to eliminate rival Kabals. High ranking members of the Estomik have come to gradually despise Luvt and his entire Kabal. The reasons are various but the result always the same, interference with experiments the Crypteks believe vital to expansion, dishonorably making the death-blow to an enemy the Dynasty, or simply by stealing various prizes the Necrons had been fighting for, all these feats have further outraged the Estomik, much to Luvt's amusement. Luvt knows however to keep well away from the Estomik unless certain of his success as the Necron have already once abandoned a battle simply to attempt exacting vengeance against him. *Equalizers- As the Equalizers dispise all Eldar, it is only natural that Silinurl Luvt would eventually come to the Chapters attention. In his younger years, Luvt slew several of the Equalizers and the Chapter never forgave. Thus since his mercenary days to even his current status as the Archon of one of the most feared Kabals in the Galaxy the Equalizers have hounded Luvt. Kabalites of the Kabal of The Skewering Feather are said to hold little measure of caution when it comes to the Equalizers, knowing from past experience that their bolts are easier to dodge than most because of their sheer repetitiveness of tactics. *Devout Vanguards- The Devout Vanguards own Chapter Master fell during the infamous Dark War in battle against Luvt and his Kabalites. Thus this anceint and famously grim Chapter has sworn to return the Archons head on a pike on the day that they slay him...provided his head survives their charateristic hail of heavy weapons fire. As foes the Scourges of the Kabal are particularly fond of the Vanguards, as their heavy weapons and automated fortifications that they are fond of are particularly fun little toys to break for the famed Ravens of Commrragh. *Spider Knights- The Spider Knights were first encountered by the Kabal during the Sacking of Bealis and now have become one of the Kabals most hated enemies. Unlike most Imperial forces, which are blind and deaf to the Dark Eldar until they strike, the Spider Kights have the rather amusing habit of being in the right place at the right time with the right number of reinforcements. Though Bealis saw the entire 6th Company lost to the Warp for two hundred years, other elements of the Chapter have dogged and some would even say hunted the Kabal of The Skewering Feather for hundreds of years now. The Kabal enjoys the Spider Knights following them as it allows them to sustain their slave numbers as the pathetic Mortals try to understand a Immortal's thinking *Storm Draugar- This band of archotech toting traitors were first encountered by the Kabal at the Sacking of Beails and have made themselves quite the opponent to the Kabal. Armed with powerful Chaos Sorcery and ancient weapons of great power, not to mention numerous and well trained, the Storm Draugar have clashed with the Kabal in recent years and almost certainly make any raid near the Maelstrom more rewarding. Izrivan Luvt and the eldest Chaos Lord of the Storm Draugar, Malak Blackspawn, have been bitter foes since Bealis and their battles have become the stuff of legend. Few are the Kabalites who have not heard the tale of the Incubus and the Chaos Lord dueling on Bealis as it tore itself asunder. *The Empyran Pantheon- Ever since the rebirth of the Empyran Pantheon the Kabal of the Skewering Feather has haunted and stalked the Pantheon's borders, in many succesful attempts to raid and pillage their worlds. With their abundance of people, the Empyran Pantheon can be considered an all you can eat buffet, and the Skewering Feather is taking it's place at the start of the line. The Pantheon, on the other hand, has sent out an empire-wide edict that whomever delivers Dark Eldar "specimens" to the Genogorgers shall be handsomely rewarded. Notable Members of The Kabal Archon Silinurl Luvt Silinurl Luvt is a Dark Eldar Trueborn Archon. He is the Archon, and founder, of the Kabal of the Skewering Feather. He is known as the "Lord of Chance" for his quirk of letting "Fate decide his actions" such as flipping his infamos "Space-Marine Finger Bone". Izrivan Luvt Izrivan Luvt serves as a Hierarch, Advisor, and Bodyguard to his brother and Archon Luvt. Izrivan holds no grudge against his brother for killing their father AND sister, and doesn't even notice the changes in Luvt's personality because of the daemon. Izrivan is known for his use of a Klavie, the classic weapon of a Incubus. Izrivan also serves as the Lead Incubus for his Retinue Dracon Zalvia Zalvia is a Veteren Dracon who was a member of the Kabal of The Flayed Flesh, and is old enough to have been under the command of Luvt's father AND sister. Although both of his Archons have been murdered by Silinurl, Zalviva remains "loyal" to Luvt and only Luvt, having served under their family for a long time. Zalvia is known for his intense hatred for the Genetic Warriors of the Imperium, and will hunt them down relentlessly on the battlefield. The reason for his hatred for the Space Marines of the Imperium is unknown but many people assume it's because of how Silinurl Luvt framed his sister's death, in which she was "killed by a Space Marine". Dracon Vaiyao Unlike most Dark Eldar, Dracon Vaiyao worships Khaine as a true god, a quirck in itself. He like his fellow Dracon Zalvia served under Archon Luvt's family members, Luvt's Father and Sister. Vaiyao is infamous among the Kabal, both the Skewering Feather and the Flayed Flesh, for having a obsession with Archon Luvt, to the point where Vaiyao has stated he wishes to "serve him until Commorragh crumbles". Vaiyao doesn't appear to have any loyalties to anyone but Archon Silinurl, but this single loyalty is a quirk in it's self, mainly because it's a "true loyalty" and not the false loyalty that other Dark Eldar give to their Masters Sybarite Marbgrech Sybarite Marbgrech is a ambitious Sybarite who hopes to move up the Kabal command chain until he finally reaches the greatest of all positions, Archon of The Skewering Feather. Though his ambition is his greatest weakness. Archon Luvt knows of his desires and constantly sets him up for failure until he can finally obtain Dracon. Luvt has much instore for this lowly Sybarite and is grooming him to be his greatest servent and loyalist minion. Sybarite Marbgrech has the personality quirk of taking hands as trophies. Court of Lord Luvt The Court of Lord Luvt is Archon Luvt's retinue which follows him through out his day and when he is on the battlefield. The Retinue consists of five Incubi, two Medusae, three Sslyth, and one Ur-Ghul. The Five Incubi guard the entirity of the retinue from anything that tries to get close, while the Medusae use their killing gaze to kill Archon Luvt's foes from afar. The Ur-Ghul is kept on a chain and is used as a hunting animal to track prey. Quotes By About Feel free to add your own quotes! Category:Dark Eldar Category:Dark Eldar of note Category:Dark Eldar Kabals Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Groups Category:Organizations